This invention relates to new and useful improvements in steam condensing units, particularly distilling units designed for home use, where efficient use of energy is paramount in terms of both maximizing benefit from energy expended and minimizing cost.
Most existing water distilling devices consist of boiling water in a boiling chamber where water is turned into steam. The steam, rid of most dissolved impurities found in supply water, is channelled to heat exchangers of various forms where steam is cooled and condensed. The cooling medium may either be a supply of cold water or an air current powered by an electric fan or simply air-cooled. The distilled water thus condensed is collected and led to storage containers where the water is normally available as cold distilled water.
In the case of water cooling Canadian Pat. No. 397,555 issued to Kenneth Cookson demonstrated efficient use of energy where the coolant water, after being heated by steam, serves as a hot water supply. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,750 issued to Kirschman and Bolte also demonstrated efficient use of energy where coolant water is preheated before being admitted to the boiling chamber.